1. Field
This application relates to a fluid-operated medical or dental handheld element with a generator for generating electric power.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,172 discloses a turbine handpiece in which the impeller, which is operated by compressed air and induces rotation of the tool, is also used as part of an electromechanical transformer which generates electric current for a light source provided in the head of the handpiece.
One disadvantage of this turbine handpiece is that the rotational speed of the impeller and thus the power generated by the generator fluctuate constantly during operation. Such fluctuations are induced by different loads on the turbine handpiece, e.g., when the user places the tool connected to the impeller on the object to be processed or when the user exerts pressure on the object to be processed via the handpiece. The variable generation and output of power by the generator also lead to constant fluctuations in the light emitted by the light source and in particular lead to extremely weak illumination of the preparation site at low rotational speeds.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to create a fluid-operated medical, in particular dental, handheld element which does not have the disadvantages mentioned above and in particular has a uniform light output.